


War Princes

by junkerin



Series: The land of rape and honey [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mates, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have past after Jensen´s and Jared´s mating. <br/>But do the two estranged mates have a chance of a happy life together?<br/>A palace is not a good place to find common ground. As Jensen and Jared fight to overcome their issues with one another, it becomes clear, not everybody in the royal palace wants them them together and some even would go very far to prevent reconcilation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote more than 10.300 words for my BB, I found a little time to put this on paper
> 
> As promised, here is the first chapter of the sequel of "Just do it"
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Unbeta!  
> Warning for bad english.

War Prince

Chapter 1

 

You would think that in times of despair and war the people of Ackland would gather around their strong Alpha King, Jared thought dryly, but no – after his first introduction at the claiming announcement four years ago as “the war prince” the people of Ackland had tended towards him.

It hadn’t matter that he had been young, officially just turned sixteen the kings alpha Thomas and omega Jeffrey had decided to go with the lie Jared’s father had told them, making Jared several month older. Jared thought it didn’t mattered any more next week was his official 20th birthday and Jared was now accustomed that his true birthday was nowadays ignored by everyone. Well everyone except Chad.

Jared and Chad were heading back to the capital after fighting and succeeding to reconquest several small border towns. Jared knew, it didn’t matter in the greater scale of ending the war but did a major impact on the moral of the fighting troops. The press (again) had mad a hype out of the fact that the war prince was actually fighting among the common soldiers. But even Jared had to admit that everywhere he went the Ackland army was winning or started winning again or what ever. In Jared’s opinion they needed another way to end this bloodshed. 

Sitting in the fond of a heavily armored car heading back into the palace and the capital city you would have expected a better mood both from the war prince and his personal adjutant Chad Michael Murray. Jared was sick and tiered of the games played in the palace. There were people out there dying and he was going back to a place where it counted more if you kept your face than doing the right thing. 

Jared never knew if King Thomas was grateful for the role he was playing as the war prince, a role he had forced on Jared or if he was jealous of all the attention and good publicity Jared got for all his hard work. 

Chad was in a bad mood because he just received notice that there would be a state banquet in honor of Jared’s victory (again) and for his 20th birthday. But that wasn’t what Chad really worried about; he and Jared could work with that it was the small notice at the end that stated that Jensen would also be at the palace. He and Jared would receive new orders in the near future where they would meet with their comrade, blah blah blah. 

“What is it?” Jared demanded to know and after Chad had told him Jared continued to stare out of the car. Off course had he seen his mate in the last four years but only a handful of times and never in private.  
“It looks like King Thomas has ordered us back to start making babies.” Jared said bitterly.  
“He can’t make you do anything.” Chad reminded Jared.

Well yes, Jared had proofed to the Kings especially King alpha Thomas that he had his own head. True he had been forced to go to the Royal Military Academy where Chad had joined him. Jared found out that Jensen had managed to finish the academy, but instead of the four years Jensen had managed to finish the school in two years and had joined the army. Jared figured out he needed to be out, to be seen by the people, so he and Chad (who had a car) had started to visit wounded soldiers and attended benefit concerts. King Thomas had been upset (to say at least) but King Jeffrey had sent a car for the next time he wanted to go somewhere. 

The press loved Jared and missed with him together his mate, well Jared didn’t really miss his mate he missed, his friend but so subtleties didn’t matter in his world. After two years Jared (and Chad) where able to graduate and join the army; well off course it helped that he was a prince now and that King Jeffrey supported all his decisions that and that it was war. So Jared and Chad went to the army to a fast intervention division. It hadn’t been a career Jared had ever considered but he had to work with his options.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Chad offered.  
“What is there to talk about? I haven’t seen Jensen for… seven month and before that for Christmas? We never had time to talk, true we were friends before this whole mating mess but I have changed. I’m not that little boy anymore.”  
“Maybe it’s a chance for a new start for you two.” Chad said. 

Chad knew all about Jared’s mating and claiming. Jared had expected that his friend would be disgusted with him, but Chad had said Jared and Jensen were now on an equal footing, they had both been wrong and now to suffer the consequences. 

Chad looked his friend up and down. Oh yes his friend had changed in the last four years. As a natural he had continued to grow after his mating and boy had he grown. He stood now 6”4 and towered now almost every other person Chad knew. War prince: Jared didn’t knew how good he filled out this title, in his black uniform, the hair still a little bit too long, his features strong the expression mostly serious, only his eyes and his smile had remained unchanged. He smiled far too less, but with his dimples out and on full force he still could light up a room.

Chad was a beta and engaged to Sophia a beta girl so he wasn’t attracted to his friend but Chad knew beauty when he saw it.

The car slowed down.  
“Are we stopping?” Jared asked.  
“We meet here with Jensen.” Chad said, “We are – you – are suppose to arrive together so I think there might be a little bit more than the usual crowd.”

The stop was chosen wisely, the rest area was surrounded by trees and Jared had noticed an “out of order” sign that would keep pass byers going. Between two large cars Jared saw Jensen; his heart jumped at the sight of his mate and he wondered it the time for forgiveness had finally come.


	2. back to the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and bad english.
> 
> This story is unbeta

Chapter 2

Jensen saw the cars approaching. His heard speed up as always when he was about to see Jared. He had been away again on a diplomatic mission with his friend and bodyguard Christian Kane. His father, King Thomas, private secretary Curtis Armstrong had kept him updated on what happened at the war front and on what Jared did. 

Jensen didn’t know why Jared did what he did but he was sad and disappointed in his mate. Jared had been a smart and funny boy but now…   
He pushed his feelings down something he had become quite good at. It had been a hard day and an even harder month, away on a mission where he had to watch every word he spoke and every move he made. 

Chris had told him that he seemed most of the time cold and distant but he couldn’t help it. It seemed like that this part of the job way becoming part of his personality.

“Jared! Good to see you again, it has been too long.” He said and kissed Jared on the cheek. Jared looked at him with his fox tilted eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. 

Jensen looked up at his mate. When had Jared become taller than him? Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared’s other cheek. He scented Jared discreetly and true of what he had been told he could smell other alphas on his mate! How dare of Jared coming here to greet Jensen and smelling like that; his inner alpha roared and he had to push it down. The feeling of content and happiness to see his mate had vanished as so often and was replaced by Jensen’s cold demeanor. 

“Yes it’s been a while.” Jared finally answered. “We need to talk Jensen.” Jared whispered in his ear and Jensen nodded his understanding. 

They were sitting in the back of Jensen’s car alone; Kane had joined the driver in the front.  
“Your father King Thomas ordered me back to the palace.” Jared started.  
“I know.” Jensen answered.  
“That is all you have to say about that?” Jared asked him; irritation and anger bleeding in his voice. 

Jensen lost his patience he had enough of Jared playing innocent and than hang out with other alphas in Clubs, go parting all night long and hang out god knows where.   
“What do you expected? After all that happened. You had more than enough time to… spread your wings and now is the time you have to take on responsibility.”

“What?” Jared asked and he even managed to look hurt:  
“Haven’t I done…”  
But Jensen interrupted Jared: “I know what you did and I … don’t care.” 

Jared looked at him slowly shaking his head: “I thought you would care. I thought you would … never mind.” He whispered.

“Jared the velvet gloves are off it’s time to …”  
“Stay away from me! Don’t touch me, you have not idea…” Jared started hissing at Jensen.  
“We are there.” Kane’s voice interrupted them via intercom and true to his words the little convoy arrived at the palace.

Chad had been right there was a large crowd of reporters and cameras trying to catch a glimpse at Jared and Jensen. Jensen had a hard time smiling, not so Jared. What ever he had said in the car didn’t mean anything out here. He smiled at the cameras and joked with the reporters, he even gave Jensen a little kiss on the cheek. 

Jensen wondered who this man really was: all smiling, all show. As soon as they were in the palace and the doors had closed behind them, Jared let go of his hand and reminded him: “Just stay the fuck away from me.” 

Jensen could only shake his head sadly about so much unreason. He entered his rooms and was greeted by Curtis Armstrong. Jensen liked the short balding alpha; he was Jensen’s link to his home when he was away.  
“Curtis good to see you again, what can I do for you?”  
“You highness here are your schedules for the next week. The main event will of course be the 20th birthday of your mate. As you can see, I have arrange quite some time for you two together.”

“That’s very insightful of you.” Jensen answered even if he wasn’t sure Jared wanted to spend any time with him.

Jared went to his rooms. He hated the palace! A cold place made to impress, expose and intimated. Some minutes later there was a knock on his door, he expected Chad with their bags so he just called:  
“Come in.”

The door opened and Curtis Armstrong entered. Curtis had been one of the three men that had jumped Jared the day of his claiming. He hated this guy since the day they had met and the feeling was mutual since Jared had knocked him out. Jared had the other two transferred far away so he would never had to see them again, but he hadn’t managed that with Curtis. Armstrong had somehow become the private secretary of King Thomas and was with that out of Jared’s reach in the moment at least. 

“Your highness here is your schedule for the next week. I’m sorry to say there are so many appointments you won’t have a lot time with your mate.”

The words sounded polite his posture was correct but Jared could still feel the hate coming of in waves of this alpha. He pulled his self up to his impressive high and looked down at the alpha. Jared could see that Armstrong hated the fact that he had to look up at Jared an omega and that he an alpha had to be respectful to someone so far below him.

“We will see.” Jared said dismissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quite some misunderstandings here right?
> 
> And someone seems to determind to keep the mates apart...
> 
> As always comments are loved and make me write faster :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
They slept apart. Off course, Jared was way too mad with Jensen, and then were there the other things….

But mainly he was mad with Jensen, how could he just accept that they had been ordered to make a baby. Not that Jared didn’t want kids sure he wanted them – someday, when the war was over and he felt ready for the responsibility such a little live meant.

He was young not even twenty and he was a soldier, he couldn’t just stay home and have babies while his brothers in arms died in this stupid war…

 

The next morning Jared slowly and carefully got up at 6 a.m. He knew he needed to check them before they got more infected. There was a silent knock on the door and Chad entered holding a medical bag in his hands.   
“Good morning Jared. I was worried that you shared a room with your mate. It would take some time to explain them.” Chad said pointing to the scars on Jared’s chest.   
“I´m sure he knows about them. I´m sure the doctors report to the kings.”   
“That doesn’t mean Jensen knows.”  
“And what does Jensen thinks I´m doing out there in this stupid war?”  
“Ask him! Jared you two need to talk.”  
“Shut up and clean the wound.”  
During their last raid Jared had been wounded (again) and since the press insisted “the War Prince” was invincible only Jared, Chad and a doctor knew about it. It was a shot wound in his left shoulder but because (in Chad’s opinion) of Jared being Jared and not telling anybody it had got infected and now it took forever to heal. 

After Chad had changed the bandage they had a small breakfast and left the palace at 7 a.m. to their first appointment. 

They went to visit a military hospital. To Jared it seemed he was the only one to ever visit the wounded soldiers. The men and women who paid with their health and their blood were thankful for Jared’s appearance. Because he was also military they other patients saw him as one of them and opened up to him, telling him about their worries and hopes. Jared listened to all giving advice and sometimes only a pat on the shoulder. 

The second appointment was in an orphanage. While there had been some press with the military hospital there was even more press with the kids. The royal Omega and War prince visiting an orphanage that would make great pictures!

Jared didn’t like to have the press swarming around the home of so many kids but he wanted to make people aware that quite some kids had lost their family and needed a new home.

It was exhausting and they were back in the palace around four or five p.m. Jared’s shoulder was killing him it beat with his heard beat and he was sure he had a slight fever all he wanted to do was rest and sleep, hopefully without nightmares of the war.

“Where have you been?” Jensen was furious. He had waited for his mate at the breakfast table for more than an hour, only to be told by Armstrong that Jared wasn’t even in the Palace. As far as he (Armstrong) knew he hadn’t returned after leaving the palace last night to go to a club or where ever young people went these days.

“I… I had appointments to attend.” Jared defended himself.  
“Bullshit. You were out again parting in clubs. Let other alphas touch you.”  
“This is too stupid.” Jared told Jensen than he turned around and walked out on Jensen. 

Jensen’s alpha roared in protest: how dare Jared! He hurried after Jared grabbed his left arm and pulled him around. Jared used his momentum to push against Jensen pinning him with his back to the wall.  
“I told you not to touch me.” He hissed in Jensen’s ear before he let go and hurried out of the room.

Armstrong was excited about what he had just witnessed hidden behind an ajar door. It didn’t look like there would be any happy baby making sex in the near future. Oh God he hated that omega! His two friends had been “transferred” to posts on the other side of the country in the middle of now where. Was Jared favoring his right side there had been rumors that Jared had been wounded in combat but that had only been rumors. 

Jensen was aroused being manhandled by his mate was hot. He inhaled deeply. He could still smell Jared in this room and on himself, but there was something more. He inhaled again. It was a sickly, sweet scent. Before he could follow Jared and demand an explanation another door opened and Armstrong appeared. 

“Your highness, King Thomas requested your presents.”  
“Yes … I’ll be there shortly.” Jensen answered irritated he still couldn’t get the smell out of his system. His inner alpha was telling him he knew that smell and that he should …. do … --- something. If his inner alpha would only tell him what he should do. 

As he walked down the corridors he met Chris.   
“My prince.” Chris greeted him with a smirk “did you spend a nice day playing with your mate?”  
“No.”   
“Why not? I thought you couldn’t wait to be together with him again. All I heard in the last month was …”  
“Chris! Not here, not now. Come to my rooms in two hours, I think I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update but my BB took all of my time and than I have a RL too.
> 
> Than I was finished with the BB only to be told by my betas: no please add this, please change that (I love you girls)
> 
> So tonight you get a little chapter and hope to update no more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Jared hurried to his rooms. He was dizzy and all he wanted to do was to lay down and rest for rest of the day.  
“Jared what happened?” Chad asked as soon as Jared entered his room.  
“I ran into Jensen an I … he …” Jared trailed off.  
“You don’t look too good.” Chad told him.   
“I feel awful.” Jared admitted, “I just want to la down and rest for the night.”  
“Well sorry that is no option, there is a nice family dinner scheduled, just you, Jensen and the kings.”  
“I go take a shower, maybe than I feel more than myself.” 

 

“Jared this looks really bad. I think you should…”   
“Just patch it up and get me some pain meds.”  
Jared had showered and was now sitting in his underwear on the bed while Chad checked his wound. Even Jared had to admit, it looked bad and it felt even worse.  
“I think a little family dinner won’t kill me. Could you help me get dressed?” 

The nice family dinner turned out to be 30 guests. Jared was thankful for his decision to wear his uniform instead of the jeans and t-shirt Chad had recommended. He had sent for Chad as soon as he discovered how a big affair the “family dinner” was.  
“Chad I want you to find out who informed us wrong.” Jared ordered “But discreet and not now.”  
Jared took a deep breath and prepared himself for a night of false smiles and polite lies.

 

Jensen was talking to his father Alpha King Thomas when he saw Jared stop at the doo and for a split second Jensen saw surprise and anger on his mates face before it became the professional smiling façade again. A minute or two later Chad also entered. 

During dinner they were sitting around a large round table; Jared to his right and on Jared’s other side was General Lehne. Jensen was talking to Ambassador Beaver when he suddenly felt Jared going stiff next to him.

“…so there was this cute boy fifteen years old, always swimming next door in the pool in those tiny Speedos. I don’t know why his parents were so upset that I claimed the little bitch. He will be my perfect little omega.”  
“Did he want to be claimed?” Jared asked stiffly.  
“I don’t know; he only kept screaming ´no´ while I knotted him.

With a clatter Jared dropped his fork: “I thought a general like you had more important things to do during a war than turning your neighbors young son.”  
“Well there are certain things an alpha must do and not everybody is as lucky as our alpha prince who found a natural omega. But I must say if you were my omega I would keep you chained to my bed. After all it is not normal that an young, healthy, mated omega like you is still barren after four years of mating.” 

The room went silent and Jensen looked at his fathers. While his Omega father Jeff looked angry, it was his Alpha father Thomas calculated look that surprised him. But before Jensen could react further Jared rose to his feet: “General Lehne I think you had too much to drink. That is the only reason that could excuse your assault at my mate and my behalf. I think it is best if you leave now before you say something I wouldn’t excuse.”

Jared was standing in his black uniform looming over the alpha; he looked magnificent threatening and dangerous. But obvious General Lehne hadn’t got the message as he got up and reached out to pat Jared’s shoulder Jared just grabbed his arm, twisted it and pushed him face down on the table.

“Guards!” he called out, “please see that the General is brought home.”  
The guards held General Lehne by his arms and half carried half dragged him out.” 

“Prince Jared, General Lehne was my guest.” Alpha king Thomas said with a cool voice.  
“Than you should see that your guest doesn’t insult your son or the royal Omega, but if you would excuse me, your Majesty, it has been a long day I would like to retire to my rooms.” Without waiting for an answer Jared turned around and walked out of the dining hall.

“Please excuse me.” Jensen said to Ambassador Beaver before hurrying after his mate. 

He found his mate half way to his rooms. Jared was heavily leaning against an open window.  
“Jared are you okay?” he asked stepping slowly closer. While Jared had looked intimidating and strong while dealing with Lehne, he looked now quite pale, like the confrontation had taken too much of his strength.  
“No, not really.” Jared answered and turned to Jensen. He took a step in his direction when his legs gave out and his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost conscious. With a big step Jensen was beside him and caught him before he hit the floor. 

“Jared! Jared! What’s wrong?” Jensen asked in near panic. He touched his forehead and it was burning hot. With much difficulties he scooped Jared up in his arms and carried him bridal style to his room.

Jensen nearly kicked the door in to open the room but then Murray appeared out of nowhere and held the door open.

“Shit!” he cursed “Shit, shit, shit. I told him. But does he listen to me? No! Idjit.” Jensen carefully laid Jared down on the large bed.   
“Murray call our doctor.””  
“What? No! Jared doesn’t want…”  
“I don’t care what Jared wants right now. When he overdosed on what ever he is on, he needs help and I don’t care if…”  
“Overdosed? What the hell are you talking about?”

Obviously this Murray guy didn’t knew the court protocol or didn’t cared about. Jensen should always be addressed as royal highness or Prince Jensen; well he would sent this Murray a copy of the protocol later. Now he had to look after Jared.

“I say that Jared obviously overdosed on what ever he takes right now. I call Dr. Misha.” Murray looked at Jensen with his mouth open in total astonishment. He probably assumed (just as Jared) that because of his diplomatic mission abroad he wouldn’t know. 

After calling Dr. Misha, Jensen started pacing the room. He didn’t know what he should do – heck he didn’t even know how to treat an overdose. Chad on the other hand was kneeling by Jared’s bed. He had put a cold, wet towel on Jared’s forehead and had opened the first three buttons on Jared’s uniform. 

Jared looked young and vulnerable and Jensen remembered the young boy he had fallen for four years ago. Why didn’t work they mating? Why weren’t they happy? Why couldn’t they be happy? Would it have been different if they hadn’t tried to force Jared? Or would it have mattered that he had forced himself on Jared (or Jared on Jensen)? It had been a fucked up start and they had never been able to sort things out and talk about what happened. The famous mating bond between an alpha and an omega never really formed and the whole mating was just a big disappointment.

There was a knock on the door and after a “Come in.” Dr. Misha entered. The dark haired beta had checked on Jared after the dramatic claiming.   
“What happened?” Dr. Misha asked.  
“He collapsed in the hall ten minutes ago.” Jensen informed the doctor.  
“I see.”  
“Dr. Misha, if I could have a word with you? I could probably provide…” Murray started.  
“I think you provided enough for my mate.” Jensen interrupted cold.  
“I think I check for myself.” Misha turned to Jared carefully checking the temperature and proceed to take his uniform jacket and shirt off. As soon as Jared’s torso was bare Jensen breath was caught in his chest.

There were at least four different scars that hadn’t been there … well four years ago. Was it really that long, that he had seen Jared half naked? Well it was definitely the last time they had sex. Not that he had been abstinent for the last four years; Jensen had discovered that beta boys could be a save substitute for a mated Alpha. 

But right now his eyes were glued to Jared’s chest. Jared was more that well toned and Jensen found himself longing to touch; only his left shoulder was bandaged. Dr. Misha carefully the bandage away and Jensen saw an angry looking shot wound.

Jared had been shot! When? Where?   
“This is badly infected.” Dr. Misha said.  
“What happened?” Jensen asked now truly irritated Murray.  
“Well people get wounded and even killed in a war your highness.” He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
A little bit cooler he continued: “During our last assignment Jared was wounded while he pushed Milo, one of our team mates out of the line of fire.”  
“When was that?” Jensen asked a cold threat creped up his spine.  
“Four, five days ago, on our last raid…”   
Jensen raised a finger silencing Chad. He went to a phone and dialed.  
“Chris, please come to Jared rooms immediately.”

Not half a minute later Chris let himself in thru a tapestry door.  
“I want you to get Jared’s assignments. Don’t ask Armstrong or Murray use your contacts in the army. And I want his schedule for the next week. I think we are played.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Jared’s head and shoulder hurt. There were distant voices talking to him – about him. The cot, no the bed felt soft and comfortable. Where was he? Oh please not a hospital. He was the war prince! He was supposed to be invincible!

“Prince Jared can you hear me?”  
Dr. Misha? Oh yes he was home – well not home, the palace. Jared opened slowly his eyes. First thing he saw was Dr. Misha and Chad right next to him. They looked worried. Jared wanted to sit up, but Dr. Misha pushed him carefully back down.  
“My prince you had enough of excitement tonight, just rest for now.” Jared felt a prick on his arm and than the warmth of the pain medication spread thru him. 

The next time Jared woke up sun light was streaming thru the windows. With a gasp he sat up. He had appointments today, places to be…  
“Lay down, you need rest.” Dr. Misha was sitting by his bed and looking at him with piercing blue eyes.   
“But I have to…”   
“Your mate excused you.”  
“But…”  
“You need rest. I had to clean out the wound and remove the infected tissue. Basically you belong in a hospital but Mr. Murray and Prince Jensen insisted on you staying here.”  
Slowly and carefully Jared laid down again. Maybe it was a good idea to stay in bed. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

When he opened his eyes again it was getting dark outside and Chad entered his room carrying a tray with broth and some bread.   
“I thought you would be awake by now.” He said and set the tray down. “You scared me last night Jared and I think not only me, your prince too.”  
“What do you mean?” Jared asked while Chad helped him sit up and batting Chads hand away when he tried to feed him.  
“I can feed myself.” Jared insisted.

Chad waited till Jared had half finished the soup “I think Prince Jensen had no idea you were – well you are – in a actually fighting unit. I talked to Olsen today and he said someone from the palace was making inquiries about you.”  
“You only have to open the newspaper to know what I have been doing.”  
“And we both know if the palace wanted to make you look good that is what it would look like. This Kane guy called around and talked to our team mates, he even asked me for a copy of your appointments for this week.”   
“I have nothing to hide.” Jared answered defensively.  
“I don’t think that is what’s going on.”  
“You mean Jensen let Chris ask around because he wanted to know what exactly what? What I did the last two years?”  
“Well it sure looks like.” Chad confirmed. 

Meanwhile Jared had finished the broth. “I would like to take a shower.” Jared said.  
“Dr. Misha said you should keep the bandages dry.”  
“Okay I watch out and if they get wet you can change them.”

After Jared took a carefully shower he felt much better, tiered again but better. When Jared entered again just dressed in a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel Chad wasn’t alone anymore. Jensen and Chris had joined him

“What is going on here?” Jared asked sharp. He hated that they had surprised him and felt vulnerable dressed only in a towel.  
“We wanted to talk to you about…” Jensen started.  
“Than you should be waiting in the reception room; I’ll join you as soon as I’m dressed. Chad please stay.” 

 

Jensen was pacing in Jared’s reception room. Why was Jared making him wait he… but no, if he looked at it from Jared’s perspective: he came out of his bathroom still dripping wet maybe Jared had a right to demand some time to get dressed and his things in order. He was a royal O-mega after all. If his alpha father would have pulled the same stunt on his omega father, well lets say Jensen would bet his money on King JD. 

Sooner than expected Jared and Chad entered, Jared still looked pale and it reminded him of all the things he didn’t knew about his mate. And first and foremost why hadn’t Jared talked to him? Why did he never tell?

“Jared thank you for giving me the time to talk to you. I really appreciate it.”   
Jared’s eyes opened for a split second in surprise but he controlled his expression and Jensen missed the young boy with the outgoing personality. They had been friends once, it should be possible to find common ground. Heck! They were mates common ground shouldn’t be a problem to find. 

“I… we… oh gods now I don’t even know where to start.“ Jensen started not really eloquent.  
“Let me try.” Chris helped out. “During Prince Jensen’s diplomatic missions we were kept informed of you well being. As it turned out the information given to us was not correct or complete.”

Jared looked a little bit irritated but patient as he motioned Chris to continue.   
“Well it was reported to Prince Jensen that you showed very little interest in the studies at the military academy. That you went out to clubs with your beta friend Mr. Murray here. After two years the palace intervened and pulled you out. Since then you played soldier supporting the fighting troops but not really involved in attacks or actual fighting.”

Jared looked impassive but Murray looked furious.   
“That is far away from the truth we were …” Murray started heated.   
“Let Mr. Kane continue Chad. I think there is a “but” coming.”  
“Yes Prince Jared my own investigation showed a very different picture.”  
“Thank you Chris, I think I can take it from here.” Jensen interjected “Jared I knew our mating was awful and that the whole academy was forced on you, so I always thought of your behavior as some kind of rebellion for the live I forced on you…” “You didn’t force it on me. I took you as my mate first.” 

Chris motioned to Chad to follow him outside; this was something the two princes should talk about in private.   
“After our mating every decision was taken from me. I was told where to go to school, who to talk to and thousand other things and I figured out that when I wanted to have any kind of control I had to grow up fast. Chad and King Jeff helped a lot.”  
“I know that now. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there to support you.” Jensen said, he wanted to reach out and touch his mate but he wasn’t sure he was allowed. 

“Anyhow I compared your schedule to my and it looks really different.”  
“I don’t understand I was told you had a lot of appointment without me just like I did.”  
“You see I was told that neither you nor I had a lot of things to attend and we can finally spend some time together. And I hoped that we could start to repair our relationship.” 

Jared turned around he knew what Jensen was talking about but it had happened too much. He wasn’t the young boy anymore; he couldn’t just trust and hand out forgiveness. Especially trust was earned and not given.

So Jared went with the other side of the problem. “Who would like to keep us separate?”  
Jensen kept his disappointment in check; Jared was a soldier, a warrior, so to look for a threat must be second nature to him. Jensen took a deep breath and said: “I got all my information and schedule from Armstrong.”  
Jared laughed that was just too good. “Armstrong!” but it wasn’t a happy sound Jensen looked at him questioning. “Armstrong was one of the alphas that… that took me to the room. He was the one I knocked down. And he was the only one I … couldn’t get out of the palace.”   
“What do you mean?” Jensen didn’t quiet get what Jared was talking about.   
“On the day of our… mating I was taken to the mating room by three alphas. They stripped me from my cloth and … and…” Jared took a deep breath to keep his anger and humiliation in check “They bound me to the mating bench and … Armstrong put the lube…” Jared trailed off. “Anyhow I never wanted to see those bastards again and I arranged with Jeff’s help the transfer of two of them. One I couldn’t get a hold on, he was suddenly promoted to King Thomas 2nd private secretary.”   
“Yes now he is my home contact, he reported all interesting and important news about the palace, the kingdom and you go me.”

Jensen felt a cold threat! No, that couldn’t be. Jared was his mate! He was royalty! Jensen knew his father King Thomas hadn’t been happy with his mating but he had thought that when he had arranged Jared’s admitting to the military academy it had bee a sign that he accepted Jared as his O-mega and royal prince. But the more he thought about it, it didn’t add up.  
“Jared would you tell me about your missions; when and where and where you were wounded?”  
“You think King Thomas is behind all this.” Jared whispered stepping closer to Jensen. Jensen knew that Jared was smart but he had hoped that he wouldn’t see the connection. Jensen’s unguarded and shocked expression for a moment was all confirmation Jared needed.  
“Why?” he asked and Jensen was reminded of the young boy he had met, but he had no answer for Jared. 

 

To know a threat didn’t mean you know how to fight it and it didn’t magical made Jared and Jensen see the things the same way. Jensen wanted to pretend nothing had changed and he and Jared were still at the odds with each other. Jared wanted to pretend that they had worked out their issues and play happy royal couple to provoke another more drastic move. 

The most they could agree on was that they attended Jared’s appointments together. The press loved it and Jensen found also out that Jared was great with all the people they met.   
Where Jensen kept a distance (as he had been told as a royal) Jared hugged and patted orphans and wounded without losing his royal touch. 

It was their last appointment for today and four days before Jared’s birthday. They were again visiting a hospital. Suddenly Jensen missed his mate. He found Jared in a room surrounded by at least six or seven wounded soldiers. They seemed all very familiar with each other and it took Jensen a moment to figure out this was Jared’s unit.

“With you our luck was gone.”   
“We missed you.”  
“We were outnumbered.”  
“When will you come back?”

Jensen was shocked Jared going back into combat? Mp that wasn’t save for his O-mega! What if he got hurt again? Or even worse! Jensen couldn’t even think about it.  
“I don’t know.” Jared answered, “I hope sometime next week.”   
Jensen cleared his throat and Jared turned around and looked at him with a big dimpled smile:” Guys I like you to meet my mate Alpha Prince Jensen.” Instead of saluting as he had expected, he was greeted warmly by the soldiers. Jensen was deeply touched and soon lost his more reserved behavior and was talking animally with an alpha named Olsen, who told him about the different missions they had been on.   
“So alpha prince, can you tell me why this war is still going on? We could have ended the war our self a couple of times.”  
“I don’t know.” Jensen admitted.   
“Then you should find out alpha prince, because there are people dying out there.” Olsen finished. 

 

You’re right.” Jensen said. They were in the car, driving back to the palace, Chad and Chris in the front, Jensen and Jared in the back. 

“What?” Jared asked he had been deep in thought. Seeing his comrades again made Jared feel like he had abandoned them and left them alone.   
“I think you’re right, we should play happy couple and make them make a move.”   
“You realize that “them” involves your alpha father.”  
Jensen swallowed “Yes.”  
“How far are you willing to go Jensen? If I see this right this could mean to dethrones your fathers. Are you willing to do this?”   
“Why do you think it would end like this?” Jensen asked clearly shocked.  
“Think about it from the beginning the alpha king wanted me out of the way. He sent me to the academy, he sent you on diplomatic missions his 2nd secretary keeps you misinformed. And then there is the war, as Olsen had said the war could have ended month ago. There wouldn’t have been any gain on land but our country and people would be secure. Why did the war continued? This isn’t some plotting from a little secretary alpha I pissed off, this here runs higher.” Jared said looking from Jensen to Chris who looked at him with a strange expression.

“Prince Jared please take my advise never say any of this in the palace or in public.”   
“Why? What do you know?” Chad asked, one eye on the road while driving the car the other on Jared and Jensen.   
“I know nothing. I’m only saying that Prince Jared talking this way other people could view it as treason.”   
After some minutes of silence Jared said: “I have the feeling we don’t have all the puzzle pieces yet.”

Jensen could only agree, why would the alpha king Thomas sabotage his only child and hire mating? No they didn’t have all the pieces of the puzzle.

 

It was dark and it had started to rain and Chad was driving a narrow road to bring them back to the capital. Suddenly a truck crashed into their car. 

It didn’t do much because the limo was heavy armored. But the moment Chad thought he had the car under control another truck crashed into them. This time the two cars got stuck and the truck tried to push them of the road. 

Then everything happened really fast: Up and down had no meaning anymore as the limo lost the grip and was pushed off the road. 

Jensen had a short moment where he thought it felt very long till they hit the ground and only a second to regret to never work out his problems with his mate before everything became white.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He was Prince Jensen’s first body guard and his friend. So Chris had called back up after the first truck had hit them. He hadn’t counted on the second one and sure as hell he hadn’t expected to be pushed off the road. The car rolled over several times before it came to a final stop laying on it’s top. 

Chris couldn’t move and there was blood running in his left eye. He felt dizzy but he had to guard Jensen and Jared. He reached around to open the seat belt and to get his gun. Chris could hear voices but couldn’t understand them. He had to get out and … two hand grabbed him and pulled him out. A black hood was put over his head, his hands were bound behind his back and he was pushed to the ground. 

A second and a third body were put beside him and since hey didn’t moved he hoped they were just unconscious. But shouldn’t there be a fourth body? He heard the distant approach of a helicopter and judging by the noise it landed close by. 

Chris heard shouting and than something hit him hard against his head and his world went black 

 

Peep – peep – peep   
“Could someone turn off the alarm clock?” was the first thing Chad thought before he opened his eyes, only to close them fast again, the light was just too bright.   
“Chad! Can you hear me?” it was Sophia his finance. Again he tried to open his eyes and this time he was successful.  
“Hi, Soph.” he said.  
“How do you feel?”   
“Okay I guess. What…?” but before he could finish there was a knock and Kane marched into his room.  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Bush but I have to ask you to leave.” He said not sounding sorry at all, Chris had a butterfly tape over his eye but seemed fit so far.  
“What happened?” Chad asked after Sophia had left the room with the promise to talk later at home.  
“We had a car accident.” Chris said looking Chad right I the eyes.   
“Yes I remember…”   
“Prince Jensen is two rooms down the hall. How lucky Prince Jared decided to stay a little bit longer with his unit right.”

“Yes very lucky.” Chad agreed absolutely not getting what Kane was talking about.

Two hours later after Chad was checked over and dressed and ready to leave, the doctor had told him to take it slowly and had given him some pain med. In other words, thanks to the meds Chad felt ready to conquer the world.  
Kane appeared out of nowhere in his room and said: “Talk to no one,” and was gone again. Chad knew it was against protocol but he wanted answers so he knocked on Prince Jensen’s door and let himself in.

“Chad! Thank god can you tell me what’s going on? Chris told me to stay here and talk to no one.”  
Jensen had a nasty cut above his right eye brow and his right hand was in a white bandage.  
“I have no idea …”  
The door opened again and Chris slipped in, they all looked pretty beaten up with all the cut and bruises but thanks to Chris they had fresh cloth and Chad thought that for surviving a car crash they looked okay. 

“Chris what the hell is going on?” Jensen asked.  
“I made sure that the palace guard is positioned at both ends of the corridor and outside the hospital, and that the doctor and the nurses don’t talk to anyone. I don’t know who we can trust. So far I made sure everybody thinks it was a car accident and not that Jared was kidnapped.”  
“Jared’s been kidnapped?!” Chad asked shocked “but you said…”  
“Why?” Jensen asked he had lost all the color and had stopped pacing in favor of sitting down on his bed.  
“I don’t understand it either.” Chris admitted.  
“Am I missing something?” Chad asked his head still hurt and he had no idea what they were talking about.   
Outside the sun started to rise for a new day Jensen looked at his mates best friend and took kind of pity on him they all had been thru a lot.   
“What is better than one kidnapped prince? – Two kidnapped princes. Why did thy left me behind? It doesn’t make sense, only if they were especially after Jared.”

 

The three of them looked at each other the enormity of what Jensen just said hit them hard.   
“Do you think you can trust this Olsen guy?” Chris asked Chad.  
“We are brothers in arms; we trust each other with our life.”   
“What are you thinking Chris?” Jensen asked quietly.  
“I want you guarded from people we can trust, out side of the palace guard. The palace guard is under the command of King Alpha Thomas. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem but as I see it right now, we don’t know who else is involved. So knowing we have a group of 8 experienced fighters on our side helps a lot in planning our next step.” 

******

If the world stopped spinning around, Jared would open his eyes. He started to control his breathing: in and out, in and out. And slowly the world came to a stop. Jared opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar and very luxurious bedroom. 

How?  
What happened?  
There had been a truck that had pushed them off the road. If he had been hurt shouldn’t he be in a hospital? Why was he dressed in plain pants and t-shirt? There was a video camera standing at the end of the bed and the red light indicated that someone was watching him. 

There is sunlight shining thru a window, how long was he unconscious? Was the accident last night? Yesterday? Last week? To his left a door opened and a man entered. Wordlessly he removed the IV in Jared’s arm. After he put a band aid over the wound he turned around and bowed deep to the man that entered the room.  
“Thank you Dr. West I think our royal O-mega is fine.” With another bow Dr. West left Jared and the unknown man alone. 

Jared tried to sit up to get a better look at the man who had entered. He was still dizzy and the man in front of him seemed to shift out of focus and back.   
“Careful my dearest O-mega, don’t hurt your self. I know the past hours were hard on you.”

“Please Prince Jared have a seat, we should talk.”  
The stranger pointed to a seating group to Jared’s right. Jared didn’t knew what to do, was he kidnapped? What was going on? For the moment it seemed the best to play along in order to get more information. Still a little bit dizzy he made his way to the couch, never leaving the stranger out of his sight. He sat down keeping an eye on the entrance and on the man. 

The other man turned of the camera before he joined Jared sitting across from him.  
“My dear Prince O-mega, I think you have some questions.”  
“Where am I?”   
“In the Royal Palace of Skyland.”

Don’t panic! Jared thought he was right in the center of his enemy.  
“Who are you?”   
“I’m the Alpha King of Skyland Lucifer.”  
“I thought that was your brother Michael.”  
“My brother Michael is dead, so I’m the legal new king.”

Jareds head still hurt but he nodded “Is this a not very smooth try for a truce talk?” Jared asked.  
“What? No.” Lucifer laughed.   
“But with your brother dead and you as the new king a truce is possible. There are people dying out there in the war.”  
“People are always dying O-mega. But if it helps your peace of mind a truce is on the way.”  
“Good.” Jared breathed out a sight of relief. He was glad that the fighting would stop. He had seen enough dead and wounded people to last a lifetime; he just wanted the war to end.

That left one question to ask:  
“Why am I here?”  
“Finally you ask the only important question O-mega. You are part of the truce, well for me YOU ARE the truce. You are here to be claimed.”  
“I’m mated!” Jared objected shocked.  
“That doesn’t matter.  
Tell me Jared did the mating bond ever formed? Are you connected to Jensen in a way beyond explanation?   
I know natural omegas are able to control their heats and I bet my kingdom on it you never had one, because either your Prince Jensen was away or you were at the academy. Your body doesn’t know you are mated. No claim, no bond, no heat.”

Jared stared at the alpha before him. The head ache made it still hard to think about it. True he never had a heat except that little thing when he finally presented omega around his true 16th birthday. But he had thought that was because he was a natural Omega and it was a known fact that they could control their heats. Dr. Misha or the kings had never said anything and Jared had never asked.  
“I see you’re putting it together Jared. Yes I was told you’re smart.” Lucifer said smirking.  
“No!”   
“Yes O-mega. You’re the only available royal O-mega. And we will mate and you’ll be carrying our pups.”  
“Jensen will look for me. He won’t …”  
“He will follow his orders as usual.”  
“His orders?”  
Lucifer looked Jared in the eyes clearly enjoying watching Jared putting it all together.  
“You mean his alpha father.”  
“Off course. I rally wanted a royal natural omega and he wanted peace and expand the border to the mountains. So we both got what we wanted.”  
“I’m not royal.”  
“You’re prince by name and you’re great grandmother was the younger royal sister, good enough for me.”

Jared had to stand up, slightly swaying he told this so called king:  
“I’m a royal O-mega and I’m mated. I’m not a barging ship in your political game.”   
“And this, my young prince, is where you absolutely wrong.” Lucifer answered with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short but I think interesting chapter before the weekend.

Chapter 7

After a lot of arguing they had returned to the Palace of Ackland. Chad had argued that it wasn’t save there. Jensen had said that this was the place to get answers. So the first thing Jensen was trying to talk to his alpha father. But he was told that King Thomas was unavailable and so far Jensen hadn’t been able to find where his alpha father was. His omega father was visiting his home country and wasn’t expected back till Jared’s birthday in three days.

Chris had sent for Jared’s unit and they had arrived shortly after Jensen, Chad and Chris. Now it was early afternoon and Olsen, Chad, Chris and Jensen were sitting in Jensen’s rooms. The rest of Jared’s unit were downstairs “checking out” the kitchen

“Where is my mate?” Jensen asked. He knew his marriage wasn’t perfect but they had been working on it he wanted Jared back.  
“So far no ransom has been demanded.” Chris said.   
“The first question is who has the power to abduct Jared but has no interest in me.” Jensen asked.  
“Your alpha father?” Chad whispered “I mean after what we learned and talked about in the car before the accident.

Milo and the other soldiers walked back in. “Prince Jensen if you are still looking for your father you can see him in the TV. The kitchen staff knew there will be an announcement tonight.”  
“That isn’t good.” Jensen remarked.  
“Your father is planning something.” Chris added.  
“Yes that is sure. I know what we will do.” Jensen said turning to Olsen “Do you have a technician?”

 

King Thomas sat up strait looking into the camera. They would record his “live” speech and air it on time for the evening news. Well a copy would be sent to Skyland so Lucifer could hold up his part of the deal.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, today I have the sad duty to inform you of a betrayal that come from within my own family.” He sighted deeply and continued “Omega Prince Jared and former King Michael mated secretly last year. They had planed to murder Prince Jensen, Omega King Jeffrey, King Lucifer and myself. Their ultimate goal was to rule together as Alpha King Michael and Omega King Jared over both countries.”  
He left another pause to let the news sink in.  
“Luckily our secret service was able to unveil this conspiracy. During a secret meeting between Prince Jared and Michael of Skyland behind the borders yesterday united forces of Skyland and Ackland were able to arrest those traitors. Prince Jared is under arrest in Skyland and I’m not very sorry to say that Michael was killed during the raid.   
As we speak Prince Jensen is divorcing his former mate. Jared will be prosecuted under the law of Skyland.  
A truce was conducted between me and King Lucifer this morning. For now the fighting stopped and freedom between Ackland and Skyland is within our reach.” 

 

Jensen blinked even after all he knew he had a hard time to process what just happened.   
“What a giant pile of shit.” Chad said.  
“Will anybody belief this lies?” Olsen asked.  
“Well it is the king? Right?” Milo kind of answered the question.

Chris stepped closer to Jensen: ”Skyland would make sense. The helicopter, the tranquilizer, Lucifer would have enough power to pull it off.” Jensen nodded his understanding but before he could answer there was a knock and the door opened. After four body guards Alpha King Thomas entered.  
Looking around he said: “Oh good Jensen I came to discuss your divorce from Jared and possible new matings with you.”

 

Jared still stared at the turned off TV. Lucifer had returned and turned on the TV with out further explanation.  
Well Jared didn’t need any kind of explanation for what he had seen on TV.   
Would the people of Ackland believe those lies?  
Would Jensen belief those lies? They had just started to work on their problems. Would Jensen trust Jared enough to see the deception for what it was?  
“As you can see my young prince there will be no rescue coming for your.” King Lucifer informed Jared.   
Smiling warmly at Jared and tracing his face with his fingertip.   
Jared pulled away: “Don’t touch me.” He hissed at the alpha.  
“Oh my dearest omega, you will scream for my touch.” With a knowing smile the alpha turned and left the room.

Jared got up from the sofa where he had watched the news. It hurt to know that King Thomas had not only been involved but had also planed and arranged this whole fiasco.   
His CO, his unit and Chad would know that Jared hadn’t betrayed his country or mated with King Michael.   
Only Jared wanted Jensen to know that too. And he had to warn Jensen to watch his back. If King Thomas was willing to sacrifice his son in law for some land gain, only hell knew what else he would do.  
Maybe Jensen was in danger? He had to get out of here and he needed to get back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
“Oh good Jensen I came to discuss your divorce from Jared and possible new matings with you.”  
Speechless Jensen looked at his father. Did he really expected Jensen to play along or to even belief the bull shit King had let lose.   
Deep inside himself he felt his alpha wolf rise. Someone was threatening his mate.   
“You! You arranged the accident! You let Jared kidnapped! And now he is with Lucifer!”  
“You were not supposed to be with Jared. This week you were suppose to barley see each other. Nothing bad will happen to Jared. Lucifer wanted an royal O-mega for mat and…” if King Thomas had thought that this would clam down his son he was wrong.   
Suddenly Jensen was right in front of his father unleashing his wolf Jensen hissed: “Jared is my mate. I will not allow that you treat him like a thing. You wanted me to claim him…”  
“I wanted you to turn him! I wanted you to show strength and turn a boy. If I had known he was in fact a natural omega I would have never allowed your mating. I know what it mean to be mated to an natural omega who is practical barren and then the mating bond forces you together. I’m an Alpha King! Mated with an omega we should have a dozen kids. And all I got was one son! That is why I have done everything in my power to make sure the mating bond doesn’t form. That is why I kept you and your omega apart. Because I knew a time would come where Lucifer would decide it would be easier to kill his brother than to fight the war. The only good thing about your awful mating was it provided me with an natural royal omega to trade with him.” King Thomas screamed at him.

Jensen and King Thomas stared at each other. Jensen couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his father had done all this because he … what feared that Jared couldn’t have kids, but that was bull shit because Dr. Misha had told Jensen after the claiming Jared was perfectly healthy and could have kid. No this was about his father and his belief he should have father more kids. 

No one was backing down; they started to circle each other.   
“I thought that would be easier son. I thought you would fallow my order like always.”  
“I thought you were a good and fair king. Guess we were both wrong.”   
“YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDER!” the Alpha King demanded using his alpha voice.  
Everybody was bowing his head and Jensen almost backed off on him. But this time he didn’t somewhere inside he found the strength to stand up for himself, for his country and for his mate.  
“NO! You will not ruin my home. Your time as king is up. It is time for a change. You will step down and I’ll be coroneted as the new Alpha King of Ackland.”   
“You are out of your mind son.” King Thomas sneered at Jensen. “Who do you think would follow you or your traitorous mate?”

“I think everybody who will watch what we recorded here today. Your speech was recorded but not aired and we also recorded your confession about your so called truce with Lucifer.”  
“You what…?” the King asked shocked.   
“Milo here form Jared’s unit is really good with TV and transmission. Your little speech stayed within the palace. “  
“NO!” 

With a yell that was more wolf than human the Alpha King leaped towards Jensen. But Jensen had expected an attack. Using his fathers momentum he gripped his arm and tried to pin him to the wall. Thomas was an experienced fighter and managed to get his arm free. Attacking again Thomas went for Jensen’s throat. 

Jensen fought back defending, attacking, trying to outsmart his opponent. The fight went on for several minutes. These were two alphas fighting for dominance. Finally Jensen managed to pin Thomas to the ground.  
“Do you yield?” he asked.

Thomas struggled and tried to twist out of Jensen’s grip. Jensen tightened his hold and repeated: “Do you yield?”  
Thomas nodded and said: “I yield.”

Jensen got up and told the guards “Take him to his quarters. He is under arrest.”

“Hail Alpha King Jensen! Hail the new King!” Chris called.  
The guards and the soldiers joint in.

 

If it would have been up to Jensen, he would have been on the way to Skyland and to Jared within the next hour, but they didn’t allow it. They were the advisors and councilors of King Thomas. Jensen had acted ancient pack law. It had been his birth right to challenge his father, but no one (not even Jensen) had expected it to happen today, during a war. Jensen handed the task to make a plan to free his to Olsen and Murray. 

But right now Jensen was sitting in his study listening to timetables when they should air the fight between King Jensen and Thomas. So far only some gossip had leaked out of the palace. 

Jensen wanted to announce his victory over his father with Jared at his side. Councilor Tories’ argued that announcing Jensen’s victory and freeing the royal omega and soon to be Omega King Jared would have the bigger impact. 

Only Jensen knew his mate would hate to be brought into a position where he looked weak.   
“The war prince will be at my side when we announce the … change on the throne … on his 20th birthday. This gives us roughly two days to free Omega Prince Jared and bring home my mate.” 

 

Jared had checked the door (locked), the windows (barred) and the tapestry door (also locked). As comfortable as the room looked it was a prison. Looking from the bed to the sitting area with a table and back; an idea began to form. 

The guard knocked, he had orders to treat the prisoner with respect because King Lucifer had plans with that tall omega. The guard opened the door carrying a tray with some early dinner. The room was empty but the window was open and a bar seemed to be pushed out of the way. 

He put the tray on the table and checked the small bathroom. Where was the omega?   
He took the walkie talky from his belt: “ Smith here, I´m in the omegas room but here is no one.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The omega is gone.”  
“Check the room!”  
“I already did. Give alarm.”  
The guard ran out of the room to join his colleges in the search of the omega. 

For a moment it was quiet in the room than Jared climbed out of the chimney. It was a dirty hiding place but it had worked. The guard had left the door open and Jared stepped outside. Now he just needed to find a way out of the royal palace and a way back to Ackland. 

He heard voices down the hall and headed in the opposite direction. After some corners and halls he found what he had been looking for: a changing room from the guards. Jared closed and locked the door and started searching for some cloth close enough to his size. After several minutes he found a black guard jump suit and a hair cutter. Jared had never seen himself as vain, but he liked his hair, it was his trademark but he was too easy to recognize with his long flobby hair. 

With a deep sight he grabbed the hair cutter and started cutting long hair. 

An unfamiliar face looked at Jared out of the mirror. With some shoe cream he had “colored” his short and spiked hair and had added some eyeliner just to change some more. He had put his cut hair and dirty clothing in a waste basket and hoped that would be good enough to keep his change hidden. Now he just needed a signal, something to let Jensen, Olsen or who ever was looking for him know where he was.

A distraction to get out of the capital would also be good. A tapestry door opened and a servant hurried past Jared. Before the door could close again Jared slipped in. 

The palace of Skyland was old, almost as old as the one in Ackland and therefore had been remodeled, renewed, taken down and build new. Right now Jared was in a modern part of the palace. The small service hallway beyond was well lit and the walls were plain white, he needed to get to the older part. 

It took Jared quiet some time to find his way around. The good thing was they were looking for him outside these walls. A couple of times Jared ran into dead ends and once he could hear a voice that sounded like Lucifer: “ I want him found … situation in Ack… a fight.” But Jared didn’t had really much time to stay there and listen he needed to get out. So he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. After a while the corridors became smaller, the ground dusty and the air smelled old.

Following that scent he soon entered the old part of the palace. He took a deep breath. Jared knew it was a little bit crazy but sometime crazy was the only option. He pulled out the light and set some old curtains that were laying on the ground on fire. The dry material burst into flames, spreading fast.

Jared retreaded, on his way back he lit three more fires behind the walls. Finally the smoke and the heat forced Jared to leave the hidden corridors and he hurried to the next exit. On his way out he pulled the fire alarm. Jared knew it would be too late for this part of the palace that he made sure of. 

If Jensen didn’t see this signal than he didn’t want to see it. Coughing because of the smoke and covering his face with a handkerchief he finally made it outside. Breathing in the cool air felt like heaven. In the distance he could hear the sirens of the approaching fire trucks. Looking back he saw the first flames coming out of the windows. 

“Do you need help?” someone asked Jared and he shook his head still coughing he didn’t trust his voice.   
“I’m fine but I let a doctor check me over.” Jared whispered. His hands had a second degree burn and Jared knew they would hurt like a bitch as soon as the adrenaline would wear off. More and more people left the burning palace and the first fire trucks arrived along with two or three ambulances. 

Soon it was the kind of chaos Jared had counted on. After he got his hands bandaged he headed to the next meeting point.

 

“Jared will be heading here.” Olsen pointed to an area on the map between Skyland and the border to Ackland.  
“How do you know?” Jensen asked.  
“Military standard procedure and he is good. He set the palace on fire and than headed out. If we don’t find him at the first meeting point we can try here and there.” Olsen said pointing at two other points on the map.   
“But knowing Jared, he would head here.”  
“And if not?” Jensen dared to ask.  
“He will knock on your door and walk in or…”  
“Or what?” Jensen wanted to know.  
“Or he is dead.” Olsen finished his sentence.

They were in the war room a large map of Ackland and Skyland was on the table. Jared’s unit, as well as Chad, Chris and Jensen were present. Jensen had sent the counselors outside. He wanted Jared back and they were telling him why it was impossible.  
“Okay what do you need?” Jensen asked.   
“A helicopter and my unit.” Olsen replayed.  
“Granted but Chris and I will go with you.” Jensen demanded.   
“What? With all due respect Sir I know my unit and I…”  
“I will go with you, I am a soldier too and I wand to be there when we find my mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two or three more chapters and we are done.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He had made it out of the capital of Skyland hidden under a plane on the back of a pick up truck; now he needed to get south. The meeting point he had found was surrounded by forest by a lake. 

Jared’s feet hurt, well not only his feet his hands were much worse but it was easier to concentrate on his hurting feet. In dawn of a new day he could see that his hands had 2nd degree burn and beet in the same rhythm as his heard beat. Jared hoped his team would pick him up there because he didn’t thought he would be able to make it to the next meeting point. His concussion was killing him, his feet and hands hurt and he wanted just to lie down and rest for a week; the soldier in him told him that he was in no state to walk the 40 miles to the next meeting point.

Tripping over his tiered feet Jared made his way thru the forest. He could already make out the edge of the forest. Beyond that was the lake and hopefully his rescue. “Maybe Olsen will already be waiting for me and tomorrow is my birthday. The royal kitchen will bake me a double chocolate cake.” Jared thought. He let his thoughts travel, better than to think about being lost or nobody would come for him.

There was a sound coming closer and Jared realised it was an approaching helicopter. As fast as Jared could he hurried to the edge of the forest. Later Jared would blame his condition but all he think of now was to get to his team and back home. When the helicopter touched down Jared started to run towards it. It wasn’t very far away two or three hundred meters. The door of the helicopter opened and Olsen jumped out followed by Kane and Jensen!

His mate was here! Jensen came to rescue and retrieve him! He hadn’t believed the lies Alpha King Thomas had said!   
“Jensen! Jensen!” Jared called out as he gathered his last strength and sprinted towards his mate.  
All of a sudden Skyland troopers stepped out of the forest between Jared and the helicopter. Jared stopped he looked between Jensen, the Skylander and the forest and tried to decide if he should run for cover or if he should try to make it to Jensen.

 

Jensen was nervous. It had been some time that he had held a weapon but his inner Alpha wanted to get his mate back. Hell Jensen just wanted to get Jared back!

After the helicopter had landed he saw a figure running towards them. The man was Jared’s build and size but his hair was short and black and…

“Jensen! Jensen!” 

Jensen heard skipped a beat.   
His omega sounded awful! He was about to run towards his mate when he saw the movement. Ten Skyland soldiers emerged out of the forest. 

Jared had also seen them because he stopped looking desperately between the soldiers and Jensen and than Lucifer walked into the clearing.   
“Ah! Alpha Prince Jensen a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” He said smoothly while his men circled Jared their guns pointed at him.   
“Your information is outdated I’m Alpha King Jensen of Ackland.”

“A new Alpha King; well that explains why this fabulous speech never was aired.”

“I demand my mate back!” 

“Oh you demand? Well you see your father promised me a royal omega and now I have one why should I give him back?”

“Jared and I are mated. We…”

“I have heard enough bring the omega to the car.”

“No!”

Olsen motioned his team to spread out, they were almost equal in numbers with the Skylanders but they had Jared at gun point. 

“I thought you want your mate back, not killed.” Lucifer remarked “And now we stay here and stare at each other?”

“No, you are a traitor and a murderer. The people of Skyland deserve better than that.” 

“So you want war again? You want to take Skyland and..”

“No we used to be good neighbours and allies thru the centuries. I have no interest in ruling Skyland.”

“Than what you want?” Lucifer asked irritated.

“Well I didn’t come unprepared. I brought your people an alternative.”

Jensen turned around to the helicopter, “You can come out Gabriel.”

The Skyland Soldiers gasped in surprise, staring at the blond man who left the helicopter. 

 

“Hello brother.” He says to Lucifer 

“Gabriel! I thought you made it clear that you aren’t interested in the throne. What are you doing here?”

“Well that was before you killed Michael and probably father. True I never wanted to rule but the people of Skyland deserve better than you. So here I am.”

“And you belief the people will follow you?” 

“Yes because they will be relieved that the war is over and no killer is sitting on the throne.   
Please release Omega King Jared and arrest Lucifer.” Gabriel ordered the still stunned soldiers. 

 

Jared couldn’t understand everything that was said, but he understood that this other blond man was helping him.

Weakly he hobbled towards Jensen.   
Than his team mates were around him and Jensen was by his side. 

And the last think Jared saw was Jensens face over him telling him everything would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Dr. Misha looked over the O-mega. Omega Prince – no - Omega King Jared looked young resting on his bed. He didn’t know details but he had heard rumours.   
“Your mate will be fine my King.” He addressed the pacing alpha.   
“Thank you Misha; when will he wake up?”  
“As soon as his body has rest enough.” He looked up at his distressed new king “Majesty, if you excuse me. You can call me anytime.” With a slight bow he left the room. 

During the fly back to Ackland Jared hadn’t moved. They had cleaned Jared as good as they could; gone were his black hair and his gothic eyes. But the hair cut looked unfamiliar and Jensen wished he could run his hands thru Jared long strands.

Jensen sat down by his mate, he decided against holding hands because Jared’s hands had burns and were now under a thick layer of burn cream. So he just started stroking Jared’s awful cut hair.   
“Wow Jared you really did a number on your hair. We have to get you pretty again. Tomorrow is your big day.” He whispered in Jared’s ear. It was strange that Jensen could talk to Jared when the omega was unconscious. He knew as mates they should share a special bond and he wondered if Jared would allow Jensen to form that band again.   
“My omega father just returned. I could really use your help here.” Jensen continued after a little pause. “I don’t know what to do. I mean it was an elegant solution with Skyland that I knew Gabriel so well. But what should I do with my father? So far the public doesn’t know what happened but there are rumours. I could really, really use your advice here. Can I put my alpha father into prison without causing my omega father too much distress?”   
Jensen carefully planted a kiss on Jareds forehead. God he smelled good, before he continued: “There is a coronation waiting for us. Please Jared I need you, I want you by my side.”

“There is the royal summer residence by the sea King Jeffrey always loved, sent them there put King Thomas under house arrest and tell the people that he had some kind of depression that forced him to leave the throne earlier.” Jared whispered back without opening his eyes.

A smile spread over Jensens features, Jared was awake. He knew he should call Dr. Misha but he wanted to have Jared for a moment just for himself.   
“Hm, yes that sounds good. And when will you wake up?”   
“I don’t know.” Jared played along “I have this wonderful dream were I can talk to my mate and alpha without a fight. I’m not sure if I want to wake up. Than I have to get another haircut, because I ruined my hair…”  
“Yes but there will be chocolate cake…” Jensen interjected.  
“Hmm cake sounds good.” And very slowly Jared opened his eyes. 

 

“Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Royal Palace of Ackland. Today you will not only witness the celebration of our war Prince Jared 20th birthday, no as it was announced late yesterday evening our beloved Alpha King Thomas resigned from all his duties due to health issues, so today we will witness the coronation of Alpha King Jensen and his mate Omega King Jared. What a day!”

“I can see Prince Jared. Oh what is this? For the coronation he cut his hair! He looks very handsome in his uniform.” 

“And right behind him there is Prince Jensen. He is also in uniform. What a good looking pair!”

“There is Omega King Jeff; due to his health Alpha King Thomas is not able to attend the coronation. King Jeff is smiling and hugging the two princes, I think he is grateful that Prince Jared and Prince Jensen were willing to take on the responsibility on such a short notice.”

“There is our War Prince Jareds unit. Well if all goes as expected than a truce with King Gabriel of Skyland will be signed next week.”

 

“And here are our new kings Alpha King Jensen and Omega King Jared. What a day! Hail to the kings!”

 

Jensen was so tired. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. The day had been a blur the only thing he remembered was how stunning Jared had looked in his uniform as he kneeled down next to Jensen to receive the crown. 

Jensen entered his rooms. He expected Jared to go to his rooms, tomorrow they had a busy day ahead of them. Jensen took off the uniform and went into the bathroom a hot shower and than sleep sounded just too good. 

Jensen had just crawled into his bed when he heard so strange noise. He turned the night light on and saw the tapestry door open. 

“God I think I have a thing for secret pass ways.” Jared said as he closed the door behind him. Jensen could only stare at the omega. Obviously Jared had also showered if his wet hair was any indication, but what took Jensens breath away was the fact that Jared was dressed only (?) in a black silk bathrobe. 

“Can I come in?” Jared asked a little bit unsure when Jensen remain silent and staring at him.   
“Yes please.”  
“Jensen I would like… I mean can we … “ Jared trailed off.

“What?” Jensen whispered he was afraid that when he spoke laud he would wake up and Jared would disappear and he didn’t wanted Jared to disappear.

“I know we have to… and I mean we grew closer in the last week but that was only a week and before that there were four years of avoiding and now we are Kings and I would like to do it right this time. I mean it will be hard for me to allow anyone to claim me and to be honest my inner omega and I do just fine. But I think, I believe that I could love you but I need time and so I thought maybe if we can get accustom to each other…” 

Jared was a little bit breathless after he finished and Jensen had a hard time to follow all the leaps and thoughts.  
“What do you want Jared?”  
“Can I sleep here tonight? I don’t want sex. I want to hold you, so my inner omega gets to know his mate again.”   
“You want to hold me?” Jensen asked a little smile creeping into his features “usually the alpha holds the omega.”  
“Usually the alpha is taller than the omega.” Jared pointed out.  
“Yes okay what ever.” Jensen said trying to hide how happy he felt that Jared wanted to sleep here with him. “Hop in I’m tiered. Today was exhausting and tomorrow will not be much better.”

Jared took off the bathrobe and Jensen mouth went dry when he saw that Jared only wore black briefs. There was some shuffling to figure out where to put all those arms and legs but finally Jared held Jensen tight in his arms and they went to sleep.

 

It went like this for the next couple of weeks. During the day Jared and Jensen were both busy. They attended all appointments together because since the war was over Jared didn’t need to go back to his unit or as Olsen had put it:  
“See you can end the war.”

Jensen had no problem to admit that snuggling up with Jared at the end of the day was his most favourite thing to do. Most mornings they would wake up entangled into each other. 

Finally they had the late afternoon and evening for them self and Jensen really looked forward to spend some time relaxing with his mate. He went to his rooms only to discover that Jared was already there and not only that.

The bedroom and the bathroom were both lit with candles giving the rooms a golden glow. Jared was again dressed in the black silk bathrobe and smiled at Jensen when he entered.

“Surprise!” Jared said a little bit embarrass and a little bit smiling.   
“I suppose you have plans for us tonight?” Jensen asked stepping in Jared’s personal space.  
“Yes I do and I would love if you join me.”   
“Any special occasion?” Jensen asked unbuttoning his shirt.  
“I told you I want to do it right this time, I’m not stupid being together with you all the time, sleeping in our bed, this will tiger my heat. But I want to make love with you when I can enjoy more and be more coherent.” 

Jensen smiled up to his mate grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss.

 

They were both laying in the huge bath tub and Jared was tenderly washing Jensens chest with a big sponge. Jensen was sitting between Jared’s spread legs back to his chest. Jared let his hand travel down between Jensens slightly spread legs. 

Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared it went a little bit of because of the angle but they could both work with that and Jared to stroke over Jensens cock with the sponge.

“Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom.” Jensen whispered.  
They barely made it to the bedroom.   
Jensen let out a possessive groan at the sight before he covered Jared's body with his own as he licked and sucked at the expansive skin before him. He couldn't stop sniffing and licking the flesh where his beloved's scent was strongest all the while the omega underneath him writhed and moaned.  
Alpha," the omega breathed "Please" he begged. And what kind of alpha would Jensen be if he didn't give his mate what he wanted? Without hesitation, Jensen slipped his hand down to the omega's entrance feeling the slick on his thighs and down the cleft of his ass. He thrust one finger into the tight opening and revealed in the whimper Jared let out.   
Jensen had no intentions of hurting Jared now that he was finally allowed to have him; he wanted to show him what a good alpha he would be for his mate so he took his time to stretch him until a growl rumbled through the chest beneath him. Jensen looked down with wide eyes as Jared growled out "Hurry up and knot me before I take it myself" Jensen was barley ashamed of the whimper he let out at the thought.  
"Do it my beloved" Jensen whispered into the ear of the omega as he continued to stretch his opening with one finger "Take what you need from me".  
In one swift motion, Jensen suddenly found himself on his back with the omega sat on his chest smirking down at him.  
"Gladly" Jared grinned before he reached behind and grabbed Jensen's hand. He took two fingers and pushed them into his hole and groaned at the feeling as Jensen watched in awe at the sight before him. Jared's eyes were closed and his head thrown back with his hands braced on Jensen's thighs as his hips rolled down onto Jensen's hand. After a few moments, Jared demanded another and Jensen was in no position to deny him and quickly conceded to the request and slipped in a third finger.   
"Fuck" the omega gasped above him "Touch me, Jensen" Jensen hastily removed his grip from Jared's hip and wrapped his hand around the omega's cock. Jensen watched entranced as the flushed, pink head disappeared and reappeared in his tight fist as Jared's hips rocked back onto his fingers before they fucked up into his hand. Jensen believed he could come from just the sight and feel of Jared around his hands but before he can even think of it, the omega stopped his movement and rose onto his knees. "Inside, Jensen. Now" he growled.  
Jared had a lot of time to fantasise of his “first time” with Jensen. He knew that Jensen hadn’t been faithful in the four years that had past, but after their mating he hadn’t expected him to be.   
He wanted their love making be more about being together than submission. As a natural omega he would allow an alpha to claim him. Sleeping with Jensen for the past weeks in the same bed had also helped his inner wolf to get accustomed to the Alpha again. 

"Fuck" Jensen swore in awe. He had thought that Jared would be demanding but it would be a lie if Jensen said he wasn't turned on. He loved how the omega took what he wanted.   
While Jensen was still trapped in his trance, Jared grew exasperated and took matters into his own hands. He once again reached behind him and pulled Jensen's hand free of his body before he wrapped his fingers around the alpha's girth and guided it to his entrance. Jensen hissed at the contact before he let out a loud groan that could well have come from his inner wolf as his head breached the rim of the omega's slick channel. 

"Oh god" Jensen gasped as Jared sunk lower onto his erection. As the omega's walls closed around him, Jensen fought not to pop his knot right then and there. The feeling of the tight heat around his cock was so surreal that he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming out and spilling his loud prematurely.   
While the alpha panted, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripped like a vice to Jared's hips, he felt a hand brush down his check and words panted into his ear.  
"I'm going to move now, Jensen" the omega warned and before Jensen could even open his eyes, Jared lifted up before he slammed back down. The air was punched out of Jensen's lungs at the motion and he let out a deafening groan that was matched by the man above him. 

"Fuck" Jared keened as he set a pace of rising and falling onto the alpha's cock.   
Jensen finally opened his eyes unable to miss anymore of the life changing event that was happening before him. He needed to commit every second to memory. Finally, Jensen got with the programme and instead of being a bystander, he became an active participant and thrust his hips up to meet Jared's downward motion.   
"Yes, Jensen" the omega panted "fuck my ass, Jensen. Make me yours" he commanded. They set a brutal pace as they chased their orgasms. Jensen thrived on the noises he was able to elect from the man above him who was slowly losing control of his body and words. 

"So good Jensen. Don't fucking stop. Touch me, Jensen. Make me come all over you"  
Jensen's alpha wolf tried to convince him that he needed to take back some control in the mating but he crushed down the thoughts and just gave in to what the omega demanded. 

It was so sexy to have Jared finally on top of him demanding to be taken care of. It was such a major turn on and he hoped it would be like this every time they were together. 

The grip of Jensen's fingers against Jared's hip relented and he moved his hand to once again wrap around the pretty cock before him and began to strip it. Jared groaned and pumped his hips faster which changed the angle slightly. With a hoarse cry that released from Jared's mouth, Jensen knew he hit the special spot inside him and began to thrust in earnest in the same exact spot. "You like that, beloved?"  
"Fuck yes alpha. Right there... Don't stop... Please..." Jared cried as his hands moved to Jensen's chest and dug his nails in. Jensen cried out and the sudden pain but couldn't deny the surge of thrill that ran through him as the omega dragged his nails down. 

A few skilled thrusts later and Jared was crying out his orgasm as he spilled all over Jensen's hand and chest. Jensen watched in awe as the body above him spasmed with pleasure. When his body stilled, Jared finally opened his eyes and looked down upon the alpha. 

"Why did you stop?" He taunted "Fuck my alpha. Knot me. Cover my insides with your seed" Jensen lay gobsmacked at the form above him before he surged up and cradled the omega's body close. He kissed him as if he was dying while his hips continued to thrust up into the pliant body. The omega was crying out as Jensen pumped into his over-sensitive body, willing the alpha to knot him. Jensen felt the pool in his gut and somehow the omega knew he was about to blow and bared his neck for the alpha to bite down. Jensen bit into the flesh and sucked tasting the metallic liquid on his tongue as he popped his knot and came in wave after wave of pleasure into his beloved.  
Once he came down from his high, he realised that the Jared had also bitten him again, claiming him in the same way he had.  
The alpha fought back the urge to cry as his dream of having the one he loved in his arms had come true and they were finally going to be the pair that he had always knew they were destined to be.   
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it. They are happy together and will live happy ever after.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it helps me to do better the next time. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the vers was the idea of cr0wgrrl she explained it wounderful and I hope it´s okay that I quote her:
> 
> Consider basing it on the 1988 industrial Ministry song called "The Land of Rape and Honey". The title comes from the slogan of a town in Canada, and actually refers to rapeseed, implying that the town is a paradise with the crops it raises. Ministry loved the title because of the double meaning it invokes - paradise AND corruption. ("The honey is there and all, but you get raped going up the ladder to get it" is how singer Al Jourgensen explained it.) The song itself is also about nationalism and war.
> 
> So... it seems to fit pretty much every theme in your fic verse: a "paradisaical" country with darkness at its core, the actual set of rapes that began Jensen and Jared's relationship, the sweet scent/taste omegas are supposed to have, the emphasis of national concerns over individual rights, and the fact that war is coming and the country's "paradise" is in danger.
> 
> The titel: War Princes was the idea of Dmoorepebbles  
> and I found it pretty fitting. 
> 
> This is a WIP!  
> As usual comments are welcome and make me write faster :-)


End file.
